


Coffee?

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: When the coffee maker suddenly stops working, Molly Holmes knows exactly who's behind it.





	Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/gifts).



> Writingwife83 sent me a Sherlolly prompt ages ago: “Did you break the coffee maker?!” “No. It broke itself.”

Molly Holmes pressed the power button on the Keurig and waited for it to start the cycle but nothing happened.  _It worked fine yesterday._  #1 on her troubleshooting list whenever anything in their kitchen wasn’t working properly was always, _Ask your husband._

She found him in the laundry room, trying to get blood out of one of his white dress shirts, an unfortunate victim of the previous night’s case. “Did you break the coffee maker?” She wasn’t mad, not really. It’s just that she preferred it when he was up-front about his tinkering.

“No. It broke itself,” Sherlock said, not looking up from his task, but she could see his shoulders were tense.

Molly leaned against the doorway, smiling fondly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.  _He’s a terrible liar, thank God._   _Let’s see how guilty he really is._  “And when was that?”

“About ten minutes before you woke up. I ... may have removed a part or two, to examine for future reference. I thought I put them back properly, the coffee maker apparently disagrees.” He looked up at her, his smile both guilty and happy, like a little boy who knows he’s in trouble for tearing up the flower bed but is still offering a fistful of flowers. “Besides, you’re going to want to cut back.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”  _If he starts quoting some new finding in some medical journal... I don’t care, I’m not giving up my-_

“The answer will arrive in about thirty-four weeks,” he said, grinning, as he cut into her thoughts.

Molly stared at him. “Sherlock ... no, I’m just late. It happens. Sometimes, I even skip a month if I’m really stressed.”

Sherlock chuckled as he abandoned his shirt and held out his arms to her. “We’ve also been trying to conceive since our anniversary.” She approached him, dazed, and he pulled her into a hug. “If you need confirmation, fine, we’ll get a home pregnancy test but really, sweetheart, we don’t need it.”

Her face lit up as realization hit her.  _He’s right. He’s always right, the prat._  “Oh, Sherlock!” She pulled his head down for an enthusiastic kiss, one he was happy to return.


End file.
